1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium having a data structure for managing to resume reproduction of data including at least video data recorded thereon as well as methods and apparatuses for reproduction and recording the data structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The standardization of new high-density read only and rewritable optical disks capable of recording large amounts of high-quality video and audio data has been progressing rapidly and new optical disk related products are expected to be commercially available on the market in the near future. The Blu-ray Disc Rewritable (BD-RE) is one example of these new optical disks.
In addition, the standardization for high-density read-only optical disks such as the Blu-ray ROM (BD-ROM) and the high-density DVD (HD-DVD) is also under way. The BD-ROM and HD-DVD can store various applications such as game software as well as at least video data such as movie titles. If a user requests other operation, e.g., menu display during reproduction of such contents recorded on the BD-ROM or the HD-DVD, it will be a problem to permit resumption of the stopped contents or not. However, an effective data structure for managing to resume reproduction of video and audio data, etc. recorded on the high-density read-only optical disk such as a BD-ROM or a HD-DVD is not yet available.